The Wrath of the Wraiths
by The Fool King
Summary: When the Cooper vault collapsed, something much more indispensable than the money or the gold was crushed. The ancient seals are now broken and the evil inside them let free. What will happen to the everyday life of a certain raccoon?
1. Encounters

Writers comments… The Beginning. Where it all starts. I should say something but nothing comes to mind. Maybe too tired. Let's just get on to the story.

WAIT! Almost forgot. **The disclaimer**: I do not own the Sly Cooper series, characters etc. but I do like my lynx. (Just to inform you all)

* * *

**Encounters**

The moon over the roofs was only a crescent. Not giving much light due to just starting night. Guests were flowing inside the mansion-like high-rise. Occasionally one of the partiers would stop to say a few words to the raccoon that was standing near the door, exchanging compliments and congratulations about some cases he and his partner had completed.

"Yes…It was all a lucky fluke… No, I'm not alone just waiting for Miss Fox", Sly assured to an elderly cheetah. "Even though I'm admired by your invitation, unfortunately this time I must decline your most generous offer." Just to make sure that vice-president of the city government, who just happened to be one of the supporters of Inspector Barkley, didn't get offended, Sly grinned with his most charming smile.

"Well too bad. It would have been an interesting night with such a handsome young man. I feel assured that Interpol has police like you working in their lists, Officer Cooper."

"Thank you. Have a nice evening Miss Brenvinn"

Sly sighed. Another one. How many old hags had he turned down? Seven? Eight? If Carmelita didn't show up soon, he would have to go inside without her. Sly turned to glance at the huge clock that was on the side of the building. It was already half past eleven. They promised to meet by ten!

Luckily his eyes found Officer Downriver heading his way. The chimpanzee belonged to the few people that hadn't judged Sly by his past. He even had gone as far as defending him in the coffee room when some people had talked about Sly, his criminal past and Interpol.

Sly waved to the old ape. "Hey Carl, how was the day patrol? Any action?"

"Aah. Hello Sylvester." Funny. Many didn't call him by his full name, just Sly or maybe Cooper. They shook hands. "Nothing special, just the same and that is fine to me by the way. I'm not as young as you younglings."

They talked for a few more minutes until Sly saw Carmelita stepping out of a taxi. His jaws dropped. The fox was dressed to a tight dark blue dress. She had trimmed her orange fur and it was shining like morning sun when light hit it. The chimpanzee nudged to Sly's rib with a knowing smile before wishing a good night and walked inside while humming.

"Good evening beautiful. I see you look even more gorgeous than normally." Sly praised.

Carmelita could feel her cheeks becoming hot. Why does he always have to be such a charmer? At least that part of him hadn't changed even from his amnesia.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"My. You are flattering me Carmelita. Shall we move inside? It's quite cold standing in here." Sly said while raising an arm. Of course with the invitation was a little spike reminding that the fox was good half an hour late.

Carmelita grinned. She was very aware that she was not on time.

"Yes. Imagine that some people will stand for nearly an hour outside when they could have easily waited inside. Where it's warm." Carmelita said while taking the raccoon's extended arm.

"Touché. Though how could I become cold when just thinking about you makes me hot." Sly replied with smile. Carmelita turned to face the raccoon.

"Just be good, ok? This is a very important party for Interpol and there are many powerful people attending."

"When have I ever failed you?"

Together they stepped inside.

The party was outstanding. Foods and drinks were plenty and one of the most famous bands of all the France were playing. Of course Sly hadn't had much time for them, as he was too busy promoting Interpol. Luckily, Carmelita was with him, but even with the fox by her side, Sly couldn't stand it any longer. He had to take a break. Carm would understand.

The fox on his mind, Sly stepped onto the balcony. The moon was just perfect. Not full moon, which he hated. It illuminated too much.

"Beautiful evening. Ideal for hunting." He heard a deep voice behind him, speaking French with strong dialect. Surprised Sly turned around and saw a young lynx sitting on the railing. The feline was leaning against the wall, eyes focused on the night sky. He had tight pinstripe jacket and dark jeans. Not the most fitting dress code for this kind of party. Also his fur was slightly different from the rare European lynxes Sly sometimes met in Paris. The coloring was closer to the Siberian one. Oddly the accent was not Russian.

"Yes. Just perfect." How had he not sensed him sitting right next to him? Unusual. "I assume you are not working on the force?"

The lynx sneered and glanced directly to Sly. He startled. The feline's golden-brown eyes seemed feverish. His look was too intense, ready to attack. Imperceptibly Sly tensed his every muscle, ready to react. This guy was not a safe company. Sly glanced inside to see if he could back off when necessary. The lynx noticed this and turned his gaze back to the remoteness.

"You don't have to be anxious. It was not my intention to start a fight here tonight."

A silence followed his words. Sly was more than ready to disbelieve his promise.

"And as an answer to your question." The lynx continued. "No, I'm not a cop. But you seem to be. Even though the idea of a raccoon being a police officer seems strange. Normally your kind has a habit of being a little… shady."

"_My_ kind?" Sly snarled but managed to calm himself before continuing. "That might be. I haven't really met many of the other raccoons."

"Hmm. That's true too. Never to judge before witnessing yourself, master says."

"A wise master."

"Jaa a, more like a user of a worn out phrases." The feline said as he stood up. "I wish you the most delightful evening mister…"

"Cooper. Officer Cooper as you already guessed."

"Mister Cooper. May I recommend for carefulness in a night like this. You can never know who is moving in the rooftops, watching."

After saying this, the young mammal nodded and marched inside, disappearing among of the partiers. Thoughtfully Sly fixed his tuxedo. What did the strange lynx had meant by his words? As if enjoying the music, the raccoon turned his head one side to the other and simultaneously he monitored the rooftops. Without a warning regarding a possible watcher, the small movement from opposite building might have gone undetected.

Now that Sly knew where to watch was tracking the figure a lot easier. Steadily advancing the figure headed towards the buildings edge. Small flames erupted in the night and finally Sly knew who was moving in the rooftops. The only question was what did his old partner do in Paris?

Just as he was ready to leave the party to investigate, Sly heard Carmelita's voice behind him. "What are you watching ringtail?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the night." Sly turned and flashed one of his famous smiles. "And now that you are here, I can finally get the full of it."

The music from the inside had quiet down. You could still hear it if you listened carefully but now it was just soft humming in the background. The night breeze was chilly but the warmth from indoors kept the two animals comfortable. His Carmelita looked so gorgeous in her blue dress. It was pity that she rarely dressed up. The night was perfect. The moments like these stopped Sly from telling her partner the truth. How can you really tell your love that everything you have done together have been based on a lie? You can't.

Suddenly Sly felt a chill going down his spine. For some reason he was certain that his old pal was watching them at that moment. Smiling Sly turned his gaze toward the place where he suspected his turtle friend would be and winked.

"Are you ok?" Carmelita asked wondering. "Don't tell me you are still angry about me being late."

"No, of course I'm not mad." Sly answered chuckling. How could he tell her that he just saw an old friend on the rooftop? A friend that he shouldn't even remember. Sly's mind wondered for a moment. Maybe his friend had something important to discuss. Perhaps one of his old gang had been captured or worse.

Sly shook his head and looked to yellow eyes of Carmelita. She watched him back with concerned look on her face.

Sly smirked. "I'm just too astonished by your beauty that I can't concentrate."

Sly could see a blush rising under her orange fur. Not a bad lie on the spot. Well, not a total lie truthfully speaking.

"Ah, shut up Ringtail."

Just when he was about to make another clever comment, the first notes of familiar song started to play. It was gathering for the tango. As Sly turned his head back to Carmelita, he could see same thought glowing in her eyes. He took her hand and pulled her of the balcony. People were either standing beside walls, to make space for the dancers, or preparing to participate.

They found their empty space and took the starting pose. Sly could feel her breathing against his chest. She was breathing fast but so was he. Sly was certain that his heart would pound of his chest. Last time they danced this song, it was in Rajan's ball. But now it was different. Now there were no disguises, no fear of being shot, no mission. Just the two of them and everything was secondary.

Rhythms started to flow and they stepped the beginning. It's was easy. Even a child could do them. The whole idea was that as the song continued the difficulty rose. From the corner of his eyes Sly could see the young lynx dancing with beautiful weasel just few meters apart. Their gazes met. Felines glance was still feverish but now there were concentration for the dance. Sly didn't know why but he nodded to the lynx before returning to Carmelita.

Little by little rhythm started to speed up and steps get more complicated. Some dropped out and it gave more space to others. It was about time to get serious. Suddenly Sly turned and swung Carm so that her curls swept the floor. She was surprised. Normally it was the fox that led. She bit her tongue. Not only had that but the raccoon started to look really stern. She wasn't going to lose this game. Now the predetermined steps stopped and each couple was free to dance as they chose.

As the dance continued they fought for dominance. People started to whisper and point at them. Their steps had turned into violent spins and turns. At some point Sly was almost pushed against one of the pillars, and the fox nearly broke her spine when the raccoon swung her with one wild thrust. Carmelita started to laugh. She was losing the control of the dance. All she could do was to keep up with Sly. And surprisingly she started feel excited.

The song was closing to an end. The final notes started play and they were the only ones dancing. Others have stopped long time ago to see how everything would end. But neither Sly nor Carmelita realized this. Both of them were already out of breath but continued with pure adrenalin alone. As the last moment came, Sly clapped his feet on the ground, and with one smooth lift, he tossed the fox high in the air. Just as she landed, Sly pressed his leg behind Carm's knees and pushed. The crow sighed as they were sure to fall down. But miraculously, Sly kept them from falling with just one foot. People applauded, some even whistled. Many hadn't seen such a passionate dance ever in their life.

Carmelita could feel his breath hot to her chest. She wouldn't dare to move. Extremely slowly Sly lifted both of them up, enjoying the fox's untamed smell with every centimeter he could. Finally his eyes met hers and…

At the same time Sly could feel somebody poking his shoulder. Annoyed by the intruder Sly turned his head and saw Inspector Barkley puffing his all so famous cigar with a bland look on his face. Sly could feel his heart skip a beat.

Carmelita saw as well who had interrupted their moment and quickly pulled herself off the raccoon.

"This is…" Carmelita started but the badger cut her off by saying:

"My. That was an extraordinary. Rarely have I seen two people dancing so in harmony. To make it even more unbelievable the two are partners under my jurisdiction."

"Chief…"Sly tried to speak but he too was interrupted.

"Shut up, Cooper. I'm trying to make a point here. Unfortunately, now is not the time so let's leave that for later." The badger took a deep breath from the cigar. "There is an empty patrol tonight because Janet twisted her ankle and Bork is taking his so called 'sick-Friday' again."

"And you want us to do it?"

"That's right. I know you are enjoying the party and I don't take it to the heart if you refuse."

"No." Carmelita said quickly. "We'd be glad to take it."

Sly sighed. "Of course chief. We are happy to help."

"Good. The shift starts at twelve, so you better hurry."

* * *

Sly watched the streets flowing by, not really paying attention to changing scenario. Some kind of rock was playing on the radio. Night had been quiet, only few mischiefs and one robbery. Luckily it was almost time for their break. As always Carmelita had been tireless. After a week with her, Sly had realized how the fox could keep up with their gang so well. She didn't require any sleep! Or that how it felt.

Just when Sly was about to ask about having some lunch, the police radio started to crackle: "Patrol 441… Patrol 441… possible fight on Flood Street Seven."

Carmelita smiled to Sly. "I guess this night won't be boring after all." Then she took the radiophone and asked further information from the station.

Apparently some old lady had heard a loud shouting and some crashing noises. And because that neighborhood was in the downtown, where lots of gangs hang around at night, it was something to take seriously.

"So", Sly asked playfully as they were driving to the scene, "wanna take a bet? I say 3 to 4 bad guys sleeping on the ground and the smarter half is already gone."

"Can't you be more serious? It could be something severe." Carmelita replied sharply. Why that raccoon always had to be so frisky? In these last couple of weeks there had been strange events where groups of people had been found unconscious. Most of them didn't remember anything specific about how it had happened. Few of the victims recall darkness just before losing it. Some had loops in their memory while other suffered minor brain damage. And since there were no leads it was starting to become a nuisance to Interpol.

Sly noticed that Carm was in deep thought. She looked so adorable when she was trying to figure something out. Before he had had to look from a distance but now she was right next to him.

Only minutes later they reached their destination. Carmelita checked her shock pistol. Sly never really liked guns and although he carried one similar to the one Carm used, he preferred to use his nightstick.

According to the navigator the Flood Street was a small alley that leads to an old warehouse. So with wariness they walked from doorway to doorway, checking all the dark corners. Right where the street ended Carmelita noticed a person lying on the ground. They rushed over to the middle-aged dog.

"He seems unharmed but better be safe than sorry." Carmelita said as she called her radio and asked for an ambulance to arrive, along with some back-up.

A loud pang echoed. Someone was firing inside the warehouse. They ran hastily over the yard.

Carmelita cursed quietly. All of the ground floors doorways and windows had been sealed by wooden planks. Gunshots had stopped. The only sound came from their furious breathing. Strangely Sly felt his heart skip a beat. His lovely fox seemed even more stunning than normally. Maybe it was the thrill of the hunt.

"We're busting in, Sly." Carmelita said as she lifted her shock pistol, ripping Sly from his trail of thoughts. He quickly stopped her.

"We haven't heard anything for a while. It might be best to go in carefully." He took a break: "I might be able to find a way in by myself, for I'm much more agile."

Carmelita almost started to argue but Sly had a point. "Alright. But be careful, Ringtail." She said quietly: "And if you need any help, just call by the radio, and I'll be sure to save your back."

Sly smiled and answered. "Of course, when have we ever been reckless?"

"I don't even know where to begin."

With experienced pace Sly tiptoed his way around the warehouse. He had to find someplace to get inside. None of the windows was open but that wasn't a problem as long as you didn't play by the rules. Soon he discovered glass shards on the ground and noticed that one of the second floor windows was broken. With years of practice Sly jumped using garbage can as a step and pulled himself up to the windowsill. Carefully he crept himself indoors.

Inside was shady, only a dim light illuminated the room. He had to get to Carmelita and help her inside somehow. After a while walking in the dark Sly heard a crash. It had come near. Slowly he merged into the shadows, listening carefully. Footsteps and another crash.

Cautiously Sly peeked inside the room he had heard the sounds. One shadowy figure, maybe a mammal, was standing middle of a room. Most of the room's furniture's were wrecked.

"You dared to shoot me! A little rat like you should know better than that." The voice growled. Something about the accent sounded familiar to Sly. Slowly the figure lifted something up from the floor that looked like a person. "Now, you piece of shit, are going to apologize, and maybe I'll take you to cops."

Sly was not sure what the situation was about, but the time to act was now that before somebody got killed.

"Freeze!" Sly yelled, holding his shock pistol. The figure stirred and dropped the small mouse to floor. Then he turned slowly and said: "There is no need for that Constable Cooper"

Sly was confused. "How do you know my…"

Suddenly the stranger dashed towards him. He could only nearly avoid the huge swing that knock his pistol right from his hands. Sly jumped backwards and pulled his nightstick from its holster ready defend himself. There was no need for that thought. The stranger ran past him. Sly followed. They sprinted through empty rooms and corridors. As they were running in the huge hall full of junk, Carmelita appeared out of blue and tackled the stranger.

Lightning fast the mammal pushed himself free from Carmelita's grip. Now there were two against one. For a heartbeat they all just stood there, looking each other. Moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating the felines burning eyes, and for the first time Sly could see that the stranger was the young lynx from the evening's party.

"Fine. If you wanna do this the hard way." The hissing feline said as he took two wooden sticks from his side. Then the fight began.

Carmelita was fighting barehanded and while Sly had his nightstick, the lynx kept blocking their strikes. Actually the only one who took hits was Carmelita, for every time she did something, a quick block hit her limbs. They were pressing on but clearly losing the fight. A rather cocky smirk appeared in their opponents face.

'_He's not even been serious with us!'_ Sly finally realized. He could have counterattacked us several times but didn't. Right there, for the first time in the force Sly Cooper really missed his family cane. And because Carmelita was here he couldn't use his heritage skills.

"You see now. You cannot win this fight." The feline said between the breaths. "Stop now and walk away."

"Arrogant bastard!" Carmelita hissed, doing a high roundhouse kick, as their opponent was blocking Sly's swing. The lynx realized he could do nothing to prevent the hit and raised his hand to shield his face. With a powerful thump, the kick connected to his arm. The force pushed the stick right from his left hand, maybe damaging his biceps, and by instinct the lynx swung his right hand with full strength.

The only thing Carmelita saw was a movement from the corner of her eyes and then her mind exploded to pain. After that the world darkened.

Sly could merely watch as his lovely fox collapsed to the floor.

Matias felt a moment of joy for the successful strike but immediately cursed in his head. It wasn't his intention to hurt her too badly. Hopefully she would by okay. He stepped back a few steps. Why couldn't they have just given up and leave?

Sly felt rage rising within him. The feline had hurt her Carmelita. He would pay for that. Oh yes, he would pay dearly. With fury burning deep inside him, Sly attacked while slowing down the world around him.

Matias blocked and they began a new dance of power. Only now something was different. The raccoon wasn't faster or stronger but somehow he could block every single strike and attack almost like he could see his counter movements before they even begin. And without his other arm fully working he had a full time fighting his opponent.

Sly fought fiercely, holding nothing back. He could see his opponent's movement's way ahead but still had to use all his speed to counter them. If only he had his cane…

A kick connected to Sly's side but he soon managed hit the lynx face with backhand. Either one wasn't going to back down a one step. Sly could feel the air burning in his lungs as their battle continued. It was exhausting to fight while concentrating on his abilities. He had to make a move. A risky one.

'_I can't go much longer,'_ Mat thought. _'Darn, didn't want to use this here. Not before I find IT.'_

A huge boom shocked them from their feet. Splinters of wood whooped over them. Bright blue and red lights illuminated the hall. "Police!" and "freeze!" shouts echoed. Their back-up arrived, Sly understood. He gazed back to the lynx but he wasn't there! Where had he gone? The lights ruined his night vision. Too many shadows.

Sly let a curse out. The feline had gotten away.

* * *

So boys and girls, what do you think? It was a MURDER trying to describe the dance and the fight. Did I succeed? Was it enjoyable? Let me know so can improve and gain more inspiration.


	2. Where we stand

This chapter came out way too fast. The next one will take more time for other battles are looming just behind the corner. So not much action here but this one is supposed to give you a little idea what everybody are doing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Where we stand**

Sly Cooper sat inside their patrol car, sorting thing out. Carmelita had been taken to the hospital just a few moments ago, her condition an unknown, along with the dog whom they had found. Apparently he was okay but they still wanted to do routine check. The mouse had disappeared from the warehouse. And Sly didn't even want to think about the warehouse! Three meters wide hole in the wall. Several windows shattered. Chief was going to explode after hearing this. Damn that cursed Highwing and his rough behavior. No clear minded officer would bust through a freaking WALL!

Sly started the engine. First things first. He would have to interview the dog in the hospital and check on Carmelita. Finding the lynx and figuring out who he is was now priority. Maybe someone from the evening's party knew him. The host and the organizer might be good ones to ask first. Some blood had been found in the room where the lynx and the mouse had been. Perhaps something new would come out of it.

One hour later Sly was sitting next to Carmelita's bed. She hadn't returned consciousness yet. The doctors said that she was suffering from cerebral hemorrhage, in the other words her brain was pumping blood inside her skull. For that she had a brain damage but they couldn't tell how massive. She would live, thank God for that, but how much time her recovery would take?

The conversation with the dog had been enlightening and confusing at the same time. Apparently he was been robbed by two mouse's and the lynx had come to his rescue. The thugs had attacked the feline with knives but he had managed to knock one out before another had run away. Unfortunately the dog had been on his way and the mouse had pushed him aside, knocking his head to a dumpster. That is where the story ends for the next thing he recalled was paramedics helping him.

So was the lynx a bad guy or not? If the dog was telling the truth he was some sort of a hero or something. So why had he run away at the first place? That made no sense… and after that thought Sly snorted cynically. The famous ex-criminal, one of the Interpol's most wanted men asked what sense was to run from police even you had done nothing wrong, well almost nothing. But even then the lynx most definitely had something to hide. And the bastard had hurt his Carmelita.

Sly could feel anger and curiosity struggling inside him. He just had to find out who this mysterious feline was and maybe give a "little" payback. Yes, along with the charge of attacking a police officer.

Smiling Sly stood up and kissed the fox's forehead gently. "I'll be back soon. Just gonna do a little digging."

The night was already turning to morning. Stunning red shines of light embroider the Paris streets.

* * *

Matias limbed slowly towards the huge mansion. His ankle burned like hell. The jump from the rooftop to escape the police hadn't been too smart. Sure it had worked but he had been too tired to land properly. Never to fall from high-buildings, Matias thought smiling, a new motto perhaps? The walk towards his living place had felt like a marathon. More over moving the injured left hand was difficult and painful but not impossible. That was good; at least the damage would not be permanent. Maybe a ruptured muscle.

A moment later the lynx had circulated to the buildings backyard. Entering from the gate he had left open before leaving. Sighting he knocked the window.

A dog, a Manchester terrier to be precise, who was little over his forties opened the windowpane and looked out confused.

"Who…?"He asked.

"Shoo…"Mat hushed. "It's just me. Can you let me indoors? I'm not really in the condition to sneak in"

"Mat. How did you get outside? Don't tell me you slipped out again! When the grandmas…"

"Quieter Lance. C'mon, no need for that half five in the morning."

The middle aged dog frowned.

"I mean." Mat continued. "I'm sorry I disobeyed but hey, what can a lynx in his twenties do? This is place is cool and all; however this waiting for your contact to give his "invention" to us is boring."

"Hmm. I see what you imply." Lance took a little break. "Even though I'm tempted to leave you outside for the rest of the night I'll help you this one time. Go to the backdoor, I'll be there in a minute."

Matias smiled. Luckily the old dog would never let him in trouble no matter what he said. The sudden twist of pain in the ankle from taking a step brought him quickly back to the reality. Lance had to look at it so that nothing was broken.

The door opened and two friends stared each other for a moment.

"So, how badly you are hurt?" Lance asked after seeing his young protégés condition.

"A ruptured biceps, few bruises and a hurt ankle."

"Only that? And for a moment a thought you would be injured."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'll make sure to be hurt more badly next time." Mat joked.

The old dog could not hold back his amusement and laughed softly. Together they stepped inside. Lance let the lynx lean to his shoulder as they walked. The whole mansion was silent and dark. All the other residents were sleeping.

They stepped inside lynx's room. Gently Lance placed Mat to his bed and started to examine his injuries. Most of the damage was minor. Even the biceps seemed fine. Sure it would be useless for some time but it would heal. The ankle on the other hand was a bigger problem. It was completely swollen but that was all he could determine. It might be broken or just strained. It would have to be checked on the medical center.

"No." Mat said like he could read the dogs thoughts. "I'll not go to the hospital. Can't you just acupuncture it or something?"

"I might, but if it's broken it won't help much. It can't make miracles you know."

"I know. Let's make a deal. If you agree to tread my foot and by the next day it's not getting better, we can decide it's broken and I'll go to the hospital without complains."

Lance considered. The boy had always avoided asking for help. He didn't actually fear it but even as a little boy he would not admit he had been on trouble, so that he would not bother others. This ideology must have something to do with his cursed northern stubbornness. A cultural thing. Strangely the elder dog had always been an exception.

"Fine. But you know that it would be easier for you to just go to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

Lance sighted. Why was he always aiding the lynx?

"Want to tell me exactly just how you managed to get yourself to such condition?"

"It's a little embarrassing to say so no. Sorry.

"It's okay. Didn't really expect you to answer. Wait here. I'll get my stuff."

"Sure. Not that I'm really in a shape for a fast get away."

* * *

In the next sunrise Lancelot, fifth generation dog from the line of Northern Hilmanter's, rotated his morning coffee in his palms. He had just finished Matias's treatment and the boy had gotten to bed. One of these days the youngster would really kill himself, trying something stupid. Only the God knows what he was doing last night. Whatever it was hopefully the other party wasn't dead.

Lancelot was in the middle of his deep thoughts as the light started to flash on his computers screen. Looks like their "friend" had come online to Thief-net. A talking window opened. Maybe he had something good to tell this time.

_Morning._Typed the text. _I have just finished the device. It took me an all-nighter but with little help from a colleague allowed me to complete our masterpiece._

Lancelot could feel his heart raising. Had he actually managed to make a working one at last? He started to write back. _You sure?_

_Who do think I'm? It required some tricky combination of our magic and my technology but I promise the machine is 100% operational._

_That is good. How soon can you deliver the device to us?_

_By the next nightfall. But the trade must happen face to face. I'm still not completely certain what your complete intentions are._

_Understandable. Especially when our first contact came from this website. Any preferred places to meet?_

_Come to the left bank underthe bridge Pont Neuf. You know the place?_

_Not specifically but I have crossed the bridge a few times._

_Excellent. I'll be waiting you there right after the sunset._

The status of his interlocutor changed to Offline. Lancelot grinned. Finally their search for the ancient fiends would progress. This information must be delivered to the grandmaster at once.

* * *

Sly lowered the phone. Neither the host nor the organizer knew who the lynx was. He might have been someone's avec or just some random partycrasher. Well that would have been too easy. Now the changes to finding him were pretty minimal. Sighting Sly turned another page for the guest list. He would have to question all of the partiers. It would take days to contact each and everyone. Pissed for the current situation Sly leaned back to his chair and emptied his mind. The last fifteen hours had been a total chaos. First the party and his failed date with Carm, there he had first seen the lynx. Luckily the dance had been magnificent… Wait! The dance! The beautiful weasel that had danced with the lynx. Sly was certain that he had seen her before. But where?

A flash of memory came to him. Politics gathered talking to each other. Yes. The last weeks meeting for some petty political thing. Sly had been ordered to ensure that everything went well. The woman most certainly had been there but who was she?

Who others had been assigned to guarding task? Carmelita of course, Miles Northlight, Tennes what ever his name was and… Bork! Bork would know. He always stared more a pretty girls than concentrated to his job. Five bucks bet that he knew exactly who the weasel was.

Quickly Sly dialed their switch from his desk phone. A young female voice answered.

"Hello. Officer Sylvester Cooper here. I would like to have Officer Bork Russels personal number."

"Ok. What is your ID-number and why you need that information"

"My ID? Wait. I got it right here. 834-2542 Paris section and I need it to require some information from him to investigation. He is unwell right now, in his home."

"Right. Wait a moment." The voice answered and after some clicking from keyboard, she continued. "The number is 06 27 96 88 87. Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you very much and good day"

Now comes the hard part for Sly was not really the best pals with Bork. Something to do with his ridiculous thought that he was supposed to be paired with Carmelita… and because he was an idiot. Well, all for nothing. Sly pressed call.

"Bork Russel on the phone."

"Hey Russel. It's Cooper here."

"Cooper? Why do _you_ call my phone?"

"Well, listen. I need our help on something. You were with me working that last week political meeting right?"

"Yea. What about it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Do you recall a stunning weasel from there? She might have been one of the politics."

"Hmm. You mean the blonde one? Real beauty but looked a little snob."

Good. He knew her. Now the hard part. "Yes, exactly. Who was she?"

"Why do you wanna know? You're going to make a move on her or what?"

"No! She might be an important part of solving an assault from last nights shift. One that you were supposes to be." A mistake!

"Are you accusing me of something Cooper? Cause I have a certificate from a medical doctor that I was sick." Bork almost roared.

Fuck! How can I convince him now to tell his information?

"Look Russel. I really need her name. Can't you just give it to me and I'll leave you to your weekend?"

"…No. I don't think I will. If you really want it, beg."

"What!" Sly breathed.

"You heard me. Beg me nicely and maybe I'll tell you her name."

What should he do? There was no fucking way Sly would crawl before that bastard! But that was the only way. Only then he could find the lynx. This was HIS fault.

"Russel, please." Sly started with his most begging voice. "I really need your help in this one. I can't do this with out you."

"Sounds good. Continue."

"You are my only hope for I'm in trouble. With your great knowledge I might be able to solve this case."

"Not enough Cooper. More"

Damn it! "I'm nothing before your immense police skills and upper looks. Please help me."

The bastard laughed. Sly was ready to puke. He had not felt this humiliated ever in his life. Suddenly he could hear his own voice from the speaker. Begging the exactly the same things as he had said just before. Bork had recorded their conversation.

"You hear that Cooper. I can't wait when the people at the office listen to this."

"Bork you…"

"Don't Cooper or you wont hear the name of your little weasel. Understand? Do you?"

"Yes Russel, I understand."

"Good. Her name is Maria. Also called Maria Death Field for that is how her name would be translated to English and because she is rumored to be a rather fierce when she is mad. She is from a Northern embassy. Have a nice weekend Cooper for mine is going to be great."

Then all Sly could hear was steady static coming endlessly. He had always known Bork was a scumbag but this… what the hell is wrong with people? Even the fiendish five had been more reasonable than this. Was it all because he was an ex-criminal? Was that why they hated him so much in the Interpol? Even though he had been willing to do extra shifts and never done anything bad in his time in the force. Can people really not understand that his past self was not him?

Deep in his thoughts Sly got up and left. Leaving all of the papers and stuff where he had left them. He would clean another time. Now he needed to meet this Maria Death Field. Maybe then he could get some real answers at last and a good day sleep.

* * *

The dog growled. The sun was already setting but their "friend" had not shown up. Lancelot hated people that were late. It wasted time and therefore money, and it wasn't polite. The huge buttresses from the old bridge started to make deep shadows all around him. Slowly his thoughts wandered to other things. Like to the condition of his young protégés. Luckily his ankle was fine, nothing broken. It would just take a few days to heal. And the evening meal would have to be made before the lynx got anxious. He was sure to get out because he hated making food even to himself. The garbage food these kids ate these days! No way, should a person eat something like that.

Suddenly a cracking voice spoke: "You 'Knight of the modern day'?"

Amused for his own name choice Lancelot smiled. Where did the sound come from? There was no one here.

"Look to your left and up. See a red light blinking?" Came the answer to his thoughts.

Lance lifted his gaze and there it was. A small ball, a camera maybe, hidden inside the shadows.

"Clever, I must say. Does it have a microphone too?" He asked, staring the little orb.

"Indeed it has." The voice answered. "Along with many more amazing goods. Like this one." After that, a cable blasted out from the ball and hooked to the tree.

Lancelot was astonished. This technology wasn't something you could by from the electronic store. It was homemade.

"Follow the ball. It will take you to me. There we can meet." And true to the words, the device started to jump from place to place, quickly heading away.

The dog had to run to keep up with the ball. Up the stairs, across the road and finally to the dark maze made by alleys of the Paris. After a few turns the orb stopped. Lancelot slowed his pace and eased his revolvers holster a little. You can never be too careful.

A smaller and a bigger shadow emerged from the shadows.

"Hello 'Knight'." The smaller one in a wheelchair, clearly a turtle, spoke. "I'm 'the Wizard'. I believe we have something common we desire."

Lancelot stopped. The bigger one, maybe a rhino or a hippopotamus, was carrying a package. Most likely the device they had made using combining old knowledge and new technology.

"Yes. The capture of the ancient Wraiths."

"And protecting the last living Cooper, descendant of the man who captured them the last time, Slytunkhamen II Cooper." The turtle added.

"That too but as I have told you, the Circle is only interested in doing their ancient mission. As far as I know, Slytunkhamen was only a member of the Circle. Important one no doubt but that's it. We owe everything to him but nothing to his inheritor."

"I don't like this Bentley. These guys don't care a rat's ass about Sly." The large mammal said.

Lance could feel his brows rise. The turtle looked thoughtful. Hopefully, for them, they weren't doing to cancel their help. What a strange couple. And why they cared for the Cooper so much?

Thinking that question Lancelot finally realized just who these two were. Now it all became obvious. They were old comrades of Sly Cooper, now retired from his criminal past. So the big mammal was a hippo then.

Finally the turtle spoke: "I didn't really expect them to. But everything we do will help Sly living his everyday life being a police with Inspector Fox."

The big hippo sighted. "You are right Bent. Like most of the time."

Lancelot couldn't stand this chit-chat any longer. "This is very touching but the night is being wasted. I thank you for modifying our device but might I get back?" He asked politely.

The hippo glanced towards the turtle, as if asking would it be okay. The reptile sitting in the wheelchair nodded and watched as his friend gave the package to Lancelot who thanked saying: "I hope our cooperation will not stop here. If you need any assistant with this mater, contact me and the circle will help you. A assume this works both ways?"

"Yes. But we aren't your handy man. We do things our way and that is it." The turtle said and turned to leave. The hippo followed. They disappeared to the darkness that was the night.

"We can trust them. They will not betray us for they are doing this for Cooper inheritor." Lancelot said to the large shadow standing right behind the corner.

A deep grunt was his only answer.

* * *

A few hours later the two companions arrived to their old, now once again new, hideout. The living room was dark; the only light came from the computers screen that was left running for some diagnosis. So Penelope still hasn't come back from her trip. It was always difficult for the turtle to let her do something by herself but she could manage herself. Hopefully.

"Want something to eat?" His friend asked as he headed towards the fridge. Bentley wasn't really hungry. He needed to think.

"Maybe a soda." He answered and turned his laptop on. This "Circle" the dog had mentioned. He had looked information of it even before agreeing on upgrading their little device, unfortunately in vain. Aside from a small number of references, there was nothing about this organization on his network. It was extremely annoying. The best data he had come from the Thievius Raccoonus, Slytunkhamen II Cooper's section. And from that he could verify, that it really was Sly's ancestor who sealed of the spirits the last time.

"Uuh…Bent?" Murray started. "I don't really get this situation at all. I mean has Sly lost his memory or not? Why can't we just go to him and tell him everything?"

For a while Bentley didn't say anything. Finally he sighted and spoke: "No Murray. I don't think it would be a good idea. The thing he has with Inspector Fox is why he abandoned the gang in the first place. We can't ruin it."

And once again the turtle could feel the bitterness of been left behind. He had forgotten that feeling for years, first tasting it when he had been left to orphanage. After joining with Sly and Murray, he had a family again. For years that life was awesome but then their leader had abandoned them. It was not right.

"But what about these "Wraiths" you keep mentioning. If they are dangerous then we must tell Sly, so that the old gang can be united once more." There was more than little hope in Murray's voice. He too missed the old days. Bentley could feel anger flaming inside him.

"Why?" he asked, almost yelling. "So we can do what Sly Cooper wants once again? Be his personal army! He left US! I ain't going back to him with my knees!"

"Why?" The hippo wondered. "Because he is our friend."

"…Not anymore." Bentley said quietly as he pushed himself away.

Murray was left on his own in the dark room. Even the food had lost its taste.

* * *

Yes. I hurt Carmelita, badly. Shall we put her aside for good so Mat and Sly can have their boyish-fun together?

Maybe not

But in the next chapter you're getting a modest taste of the ancient Wraiths. I'm starting to like them more and more as I write. It's always extra enjoyable when bad things are happening.


End file.
